Haemokinetic Blade Construction
The ability to create bladed weapons out of blood. Sub-power of Haemokinetic Constructs. Variation of Organic Blade Construction. Also Called * Blood Blade/Sword Construction/Creation Capabilities User can create blood weapons from nothing or by shaping the existing blood. Applications * Blood Cutting * Blood Generation * Cutting * Death Inducement * Impale * Pain Inducement Variations * Acid Blade Construction (Acidic Blood) * Cryokinetic Blade Construction (Cryogenic Blood) * Electrokinetic Blade Construction (Electrolytic Blood) * Pyrokinetic Blade Construction (Flammable Blood) * Healing Blade Construction (Healing Blood) * Toxikinetic Blade Construction (Poisonous Blood) Associations * Absorption Slash * Blade Construction * Blood Manipulation * Organic Blade Construction * Haemokinetic Constructs * Sword Beam Emission Limitations * May require a physical medium such as a hilt. * How long the blade lasts depends on the users skill and power, some may need near constant attention, others are effectively permanent. * Users may spontaneously use their own blood or other's blood to continue using the power. *May be unable to create blood, being limited to shaping from an already existing source **Using too much blood may be lethal. Known Users Known Blades * Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (Bleach) * Minazuki (Bleach) * Branch of Sin: Crow Claw (Deadman Wonderland) * Kubikiribōchō (Naruto) * Bloody Sword (Get Backers) Gallery File:Liver's_Blades_of_Blood.png|Liver (Akame Ga Kill!) using his Black Marlin's secret skill, Blades of Blood, firing off his blood that has been injected with a lethal poison for a very deadly final attack. File:Senbonzakura_Kageyoshi.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) using Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, the true form of his Bankai which is created with his own blood mixed with the innumerable tiny blades to create thousands of compressed swords. File:Bankai_Minazuki.png|Yachiru Unohana (Bleach) using her Bankai, Minazuki, transforming her sword into a blade of oozing blood, capable of clashing against Kenpachi Zaraki's Nozarashi sword. File:Charden's_Blood_Reaper.png|Charden Flamberg (Black Cat) using his Blood to create a reaper with a sharp scythe that can drain the victims upon cutting into them. File:Saya_loading_her_sword_with_blood.png|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) loads her blood into the groove of her special sword, which turns it into a blood sword deadly to Diva and her Chiropteran. File:Saint_Fighters_Holy_Blood.PNG|The Saint Fighters (Code:Breaker) using their Holy Blood ability to form blades out of blood. File:Senji_Crow_Claw.jpg|Senji Kiyomasa (Deadman Wonderland) is forming the Crow Claw, very sharp blood scythes that can cleave through steel. File:Gray_Blood_Ice.png|Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) using Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance that is formed from his frozen blood to create sharp and magic-resistant blades. File:Hiruko's_Sword_of_Blood.png|Hiruko Shinten (Flame of Recca) hardening his blood to form a sword. File:Isaac_McDougal_(Fullmetal_Alchemist)_Bloodspear.png|Issac McDougal (Full Metal Alchemist) using Water Alchemy to freeze his own blood as a last resort, creating a spear of solidified blood. File:Akabane's_Bloody_Sword_Cutting_Space-Time.png|Kuroudō Akabane's (Get Backers) Bloody Sword can cleave through space and time, and is said that there is nothing it cannot cut. File:InuYasha_Blades_of_Blood.jpg|InuYasha (InuYasha) using Blades of Blood to infuse his blood with demonic energy, turning them into razor sharp projectiles. File:Zabuza_Momochi_(Naruto)_Executioner_Blade_regenerate.gif|The Kubikiribōchō (Naruto) harvests iron from blood to repair any damage it suffered, technically making it a sword composed of blood. File:Shinrei_crystallizing_blood.png|Shinrei (Samurai Deeper Kyo) crystallizing his liquid blood to form a sword. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Constructs Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Rare power